


Hot Hoenn Nights

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Hot Springs & Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: Nichole and Raihan are grateful to be along with Key and Kabu for a tour of Kabu's native Region, Hoenn - and even more grateful to have a private room at a ryokan all to themselves.  When Nic and Raihan realize that their room also comes with a private onsen, though, things get steamy between the two of them.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this you may find that this fic sounds somewhat familiar - and that's because it should! This is sort of a companion piece to Night at the Ryokan, which you can find here (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411001/chapters/66998227). Jaz requested this piece be written for NicRai in the same setting that Kater's KabuKey fic was written - and Kater agreed to it, so here we are! n_n
> 
> The amazing Nic belongs to Jaz, who you can find under the handle theunovanprince on Twitter! Nic is used here with permission :)

If there’s one good thing about rummaging around in a dark, damp cave on a perfectly nice and sunny day, it’s that the cave, at least, is pleasantly cool.

The rest of Hoenn, it turns out, is anything but.

Nic had known that the region was infamous for its heat and humidity when she and Raihan had agreed to join Kabu and Key on their trip. Frankly, at the time, heat and humidity had sounded nice; Galar’s temperate air, combined with the way Kabu spoke of his home region, had been enough to make Nic excited to spend some time in the sun.

But there’s only so much sun and sweat that one person can take.

“Ow,” Raihan hisses from a little further ahead in the cave. The sound of rocks clattering to the ground follows shortly after.

“Babe, are you okay?” Nic calls, hurrying as best as she can towards her partner while still being mindful to avoid the columns of rock that rise from the floor haphazardly. Her Rotom Phone follows faithfully behind her, using its flashlight to cast a small circle of light ahead of her.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Raihan agrees. “I just hit my head on one of those rocks hanging off the ceiling.”

When Nic reaches his side, she reaches up, touching his shoulder gently.

“Are you bleeding?” She asks. Her Rotom turns its flashlight on Raihan’s head; Nic watches as he pulls one of his big hands away from where it’s been pressed to his temple.

“Doesn’t look like it,” he says, and Nic feels her shoulders relax in relief. “I’m not sure how much further in I can go, though. Either these stalactites are getting longer, or the ceiling’s getting lower. Either way - it doesn’t leave someone as tall as me with a lot of options.”

Nic smiles at this and shakes her head, reaching up to caress Raihan’s cheek. It’s arguably the first time they’ve been able to be close all week and not feel overwhelmingly sticky and sweaty.

“My poor, tall man,” she chuckles. Raihan leans into her touch, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment; then, he turns and presses a kiss to the palm of her hand.

“Life’s not easy all the way up here,” he murmurs, a playful smile pulling at his lips.

“I guess not,” Nic laughs. “Gotta watch out for those big, bad stalactites way up there. Or is it stalagmites?” She ponders. She knows there’s a difference between the two - one’s on the ceiling, one’s on the floor - but she isn’t exactly the sort to spend a ton of time spelunking in caves and learning all the terminology.

“It’s definitely stalactites,” Raihan grins, pulling Nic’s hand away from his face enough to allow himself to entwine his bigger fingers with hers.

“You’re sure?” Nic asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. It’s easy to remember that they’re stalactites, because they hang _tight_ to the ceiling,” Raihan says definitively, one of his big hands finding its way to her waist. “Just like I hang tight to you, beautiful.”

Nic gasps as Raihan pulls her against his body as he says the words, his big arms encircling her.

“That was possibly the smoothest - and _nerdiest_ \- thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Nic laughs, her arms settling around Raihan’s powerful shoulders. She can’t help but savor the feel of his powerful muscles underneath her hands, especially as it ripples and flexes when he pulls her extra close.

“Mm,” he hums, craning his head down to nuzzle into her neck. “You love it, though,” he murmurs, pressing kisses to her skin.

Nic laughs, both at his words and at the slightly-ticklish sensation of his lips ghosting along her neck. Nevertheless, she tilts her head, allowing Raihan more access.

“Maybe I do,” she admits. “Mostly, I love what you’re doing right now, though.”

“Is that so?” Raihan murmurs, pulling away. In the light cast by her Rotom, Nic can see a dangerous smile growing across his face, his eyes gleaming with desire.

She’s sure a similar expression is spreading across her face -

But then a thought hits her like a bolt out of the blue.

Her Rotom.

Shit.

Nic glances sidelong at the Pokemon, feeling suddenly bad for making it witness their impromptu display of affection. There’s no way she can let this go on any further, in good conscience - not here, at least.

Raihan appears to have the same thought, glancing to Nic’s Rotom Phone, too. His smile disappears, replaced by a slight frown.

“Well,” he says after a beat. “Like I was saying earlier - I probably can’t go any further in this cave, so we might as well call this Bagon hunt quits.”

Although she knows he’s right, Nic’s heart still sinks a little at his words. The entire reason they’d come to this cave, after all, had been to try to find one of the nearly-legendary Hoenn dragons. They’d parted ways with their friends-turned-traveling-partners, Key and Kabu, en route to a traditional ryokan with an onsen that Kabu had booked for the night - all because of a rumor from some locals that these caves were their breeding grounds. Though, Nic considers, if this really is the Bagon line’s breeding grounds, she would never know, because after a full hour of exploring, there’s been absolutely no sign of the small blue Pokemon or their evolved counterparts.

“You’re sure?” Nic asks carefully, letting one of her hands settle over his heart. “I know you were excited at the prospect of having a new Dragon to tame.”

Raihan only smiles and shrugs in response.

“A Salamence would’ve been pretty amazing to have on my team - but I think we’ve spent enough time in here for me to know that even if the Bagon are here for part of the year, they’re definitely not here now,” he admits. Then, he drops his head once more, enough to allow himself to whisper in Nic’s ear. “Besides,” he murmurs. “I’m sure you’ll keep this Dragon Tamer busy enough later tonight that all of this will be the last thing on my mind.”

A smile spreads across Nic’s face at his words, and she grips his shoulders more tightly.

“What are you saying, Raihan? Are you saying you’re going to try and tame _me_?” She murmurs, barely able to resist the urge to press her hips against his. Touching him in the cool air just feels so…. _delightful_.

But Rotom - poor Rotom - is still watching.

“Tame you?” Raihan laughs, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away. “Nonsense. Everyone knows that your wildfire can’t be contained.”

“Oh?” Nic asks, pulling away as well.

“Of course,” Raihan smiles, taking her hand in his as he begins to walk back to the cave entrance. “All I want is to, uh,” he says, then glances at Rotom again. A sheepish smile spreads across his face as he turns back to Nic. “Well. You know.”

Nic can’t help but throw her head back and laugh.

“I’m holding you to that, Dragon Tamer,” she teases, then presses forward, leading Raihan through the cave and back to the route - and to the sweltering air of Hoenn - once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Nic clutches to Charlie, her Charizard, by his neck as they soar through the sky together, Raihan and Cruiser, his Flygon, not far behind. Though Raihan had initially wanted to walk to catch up to Kabu and Key - something about it being more romantic to take the route by foot - he’d quickly given in when Nic had pointed out how much faster - and cooler, both in terms of style and temperature - flying would be. 

Truthfully, flying down the route is romantic in its own way. A truly idyllic landscape stretches out before them, filled with the lush waterscapes and verdant greenery that seems to be so unique to Hoenn; the fact that Nic’s able to share this moment with Raihan and Raihan alone makes it feel special - intimate, even, despite the fact that they aren’t physically close to one another.

Nic turns to catch sight of her partner, surprised to find he’s already looking at her. He gives her a dreamy smile, and she can’t help but return it.

She’s pretty sure she knows exactly what he’s feeling right now.

Nic soon has to turn her attention back to actually flying, though, so she looks away from her partner, focusing on helping Charlie navigate. If she’s not mistaken, she can actually see the sprawling grounds of the ryokan in the distance. Multiple onsen baths, large enough to spot from the air, lay scattered around what look like traditional-style buildings with carefully maintained gardens.

And, Nic thinks, glancing at a couple figures moving between the trees of the route below, she’s also pretty sure she’s just spotted their travelling partners.

The wind is too loud at their speed for her to be able to shout to Raihan, so instead, she waves to him, catching his attention. She points at the two figures moving among the trees in the distance; Raihan turns his gaze towards them, then gives her the thumbs up.

Nic urges Charlie into a dive towards the ground, savoring the last of the cool wind on her skin. Back down below, she’s sure, it’ll be hot and humid as ever - probably even more so, given that they’re literally approaching a hot springs.

Out of politeness, Nic lands Charlie a ways behind Key and Kabu, not wanting to swoop in on them out of the blue. She’d probably give her poor Oya a heart attack if she did. Raihan lands just behind her, dismounting Cruiser a moment after her.

“Thanks, buddy,” he says, rubbing Cruiser’s nose while Nic does much the same to her Charlie. Then, almost in unison, the two trainers put their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs. 

“That was surprisingly fun,” Nic admits, beaming ear to ear.

“Yeah. Not often that we get to do that in Galar, given the whole Corviknight Taxi system and the regulations around air flight,” Raihan laughs. “You looked absolutely brilliant up there, by the way,” he adds, his eyes softening.

“Really?” Nic asks, feeling her cheeks heat up at his words. Then, she admits, “you looked pretty amazing, too.”

“Yeah?” Raihan asks, smiling wide and puffing out his chest a little. Nic has to resist the urge to roll her eyes; as much as she adores her partner, it doesn’t take much to bolster his pride and make him practically preen.

“Yeah. Good thing Charlie was flying slow enough for Cruiser to keep up, or else I might not have gotten to see your pretty face up there,” Nic laughs, elbowing him in the ribs playfully as she begins to walk down the route, towards Kabu and Key.

“Hey! Cruiser could totally keep up with Charlie,” Raihan laughs, tagging after Nic. “Besides,” he adds with a devious smile. “Even if you _could_ beat me in the air - which I’m not saying you could, mind you - I could absolutely outspeed you on solid ground.”

“I dunno,” Nic muses, thinking about her Arcanine. “Ace _does_ have ExtremeSpeed…”

“No, no, I mean just you and me. Like, if we were running, on foot. No Pokemon,” he explains, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

If there’s one thing he knows, it’s that Nic rarely - if ever - backs down from a challenge.

“You really think so?” Nic asks, arching one eyebrow.

“I know so,” Raihan challenges.

“Well, there’s one way of finding out,” Nic shrugs, trying to keep her expression neutral, her tone of voice casual. Before Raihan can suspect anything, she takes off running. “Race you to catch up with Oya and Kabu! Loser owes the winner tonight,” She calls over her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey!” Raihan yells, though it’s not long before she hears his heavy footfalls on the turf as he starts to run after her.

Raihan gives Nic a run for her money; he’s tall and strong, and his long legs eat up the distance easily. It doesn’t help that running isn’t Nic’s favorite form of exercise, either.

But there’s no way in Arceus’ name that she’s going to let him win.

It takes almost every ounce of power in Nic’s muscles, but she manages to stay ahead of Raihan until she’s nearly to Key.

“Oya!” She calls, grateful that they hadn’t landed too far away from the pair. Raihan is gaining on her - but she’s sure she can reach Key before he does.

With one last push from her quickly-fatiguing legs, Nic is upon Key, throwing her arms around their shoulders. Key staggers forward a little at the sudden impact of a body pressing against them, but manages to catch their balance, laughing. Nic, holding them affectionately, laughs, too. “We finally caught up to you guys!”

She decides to leave out the part about beating Raihan in a footrace. She’ll save that for teasing him tonight.

“How long were you running for?” Key laughs, noticing the way Nic’s clearly out of breath. NIc laughs again, peeling herself off Key’s back. She’s grown incredibly sweaty from all that running in the heat, and doesn’t want to get Key sweaty, too.

“Not that long,” Raihan says, approaching the group from behind and slinging his arm around Kabu’s shoulders amicably. Kabu chuckles and side-hugs him in return.

“Felt like forever for me,” Nic laughs, falling in step on the other side of Key. “Of course, I’m the one who had to keep up with those long legs, so…”

“It’s good for you,” Raihan teases, and the whole group laughs.

“Hey, did you guys wind up finding any dragons?” Key asks, eager to hear the story of the couples’ cave-exploring adventures. “Bagons, maybe?”

“Nothing,” Raihan says, sounding more than a little disappointed.

“The legends may truly be just legends,” Nic says

“Yeah. All we got was a bunch of Zubats attacking us,” Raihan laments.

Nic shudders at the memory of the swarm of Zubats racing towards them as they’d first entered the cave. She’s take a few head bonks on stalactites anytime over that onslaught.

“Sounds like you’ve gotten the real Hoenn experience, then,” Kabu chuckles, taking Key’s hand in his again. “Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn are pretty infamous for the amount of Zubats they have in caves.”

“You tell us this now?” Raihan teases, moving over to Nic and taking her hand in his. They’re both sweaty, but neither wants to be apart from the other, either. Something about flying through the air, teasing one another, then racing like children down the beautiful route - it’s enough to make them each feel lighthearted and carefree, intimately connected to one another.

The friendly banter continues as the group walk along, and it’s almost enough to take Nic’s mind off the way she can’t quite cool down, especially with the air growing still more hot and humid. Within a quarter of an hour, they come upon the ryokan itself, though, and the conversation dies down as they walk across the grounds, approaching the entrance hall.

“Oh, wow,” Nic breathes, taking in the grounds. If what she had seen of the ryokan while flying on Charlie had struck her as beautiful, she’s even more mesmerized by the sight on foot. Truthfully, it feels almost as if she’s stepped into a different world entirely, with sculpted trees, elegant rock formations, and lush greenery. The smell of the hot springs wafts through the air. “This place is gorgeous,” she says, quietly enough that only Raihan can hear it.

“Just like you,” he murmurs into her hair, leaning over her to press a kiss to the top of her head. “We have a room to ourselves tonight, you know. Just you and me…and I think you technically won that race.”

“I _know_ I won that race,” Nic smiles.

“I was kinda surprised you didn’t tell Key and Kabu that you beat me,” Raihan chuckles, his hot breath now tickling Nic;s ear.

“I was tempted to brag a little,” Nic admits. “But then I realized…you owe me, and _you_ know you owe me…and that’s really all that’s gonna matter tonight,” she smirks. Raihan’s breathing hitches at her words.

Before he can say anything else, though, an unfamiliar voice calls from a building to them; Nic and Raihan both turn to source of the noise, spotting a Hoennian man waving to them in greeting.

“Ah - that’ll be the innkeeper,” Kabu says, pulling himself away from Key before going to greet their host, everyone else following in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Nic braces herself when Raihan opens the door to their room at the ryokan, reminding herself not to get her hopes up. Kabu had booked the best room in the inn for himself and Key, and the photos he’d shown Nic in excitement had looked amazing. They even had a private onsen attached to their room.

But as far as she knows, their room isn’t going to be anything special - no private onsen, no luxurious living quarters. Just a quiet, dry place to rest their heads. 

Nic reminds herself to be grateful for that.

Nevertheless, as they step into the room, her throat tightens. 

“It’s amazing,” she murmurs, looking around the simple - yet incredibly elegant - room. It’s understated and not heavily decorated, but the beautiful hardwood floors contrasting with the shoji screen doors create a radiant, traditional feel. There’s more space than she expected, too, and Nic can’t help but wonder if this is really the standard room at all.

“It really is,” Raihan murmurs, turning around in the room in wonderment. After a moment, his eyes settle on the screen doors on the far wall, his eyebrows furrowing a little. “You don’t think -”

“There’s no way,” Nic says quickly, though her heart beats faster.

She tries to tell herself it’s not possible, but she knows that there’s a perfectly good chance that that door will open to a private onsen.

Or, she reminds herself, it’s just a quicker way to step outside. There didn’t have to be anything behind those doors, after all.

There’s no way Kabu has spent that kind of money on them.

“Are you going to open it or am I?” Raihan asks her, smiling slightly and quirking one eyebrow.

“You do it,” Nic laughs. “My hands are shaking.”

“Are they?” Raihan laughs, crossing to her instead of to the door. He takes her hands in both of his, raising them to his lips and pressing little kisses to her knuckles. “Hey,” he murmurs, raising his eyes to hers after a moment.

“Yeah?” She breathes, feeling her head swimming a little. She’s not sure if it’s the heat, the excitement, or the brilliance behind Raihan’s blue eyes - but she doesn’t entirely mind the feeling, either.

“Whether we have our own bath or not…I hope you know that our time here couldn’t be more special to me, and it’s all because I’ve got you here with me,” he says softly.

“Hey,” Nic murmurs, stepping towards Raihan and freeing one of her hands from his. With it, she cups Raihan’s cheek and pulls him down into a soft kiss. “You should know that I feel the same.”

“Yeah?” Raihan hums, his big hands winding around her waist, holding her firmly with his long fingers. He presses himself against her, slotting his hips to her body and beginning to rock back and forth with her. “I’m glad to hear that. Earlier today, when I saw you in the cave - and then again when we were flying - I couldn’t help but think how unbearable it would be for me if you had wound up with anyone else. You’re so brilliant and beautiful…I’ll never not be hopelessly in love with you.”

“You sap,” Nic murmurs, but pulls Raihan down into another kiss. This one is longer, lingering, and though it’s not intense, there’s nevertheless a smoldering heat behind it that makes Nic’s heart beat faster still.

But, she reminds herself, she has all night to have Raihan - and have him she will. She’d won that race, fair and square.

“We’re going to have to go down for dinner soon,” Nic murmurs, pulling back from Raihan reluctantly.

“How soon is soon?” He asks; she can practically see the gears turning in his head.

“Like, ten minutes kind of soon,” she says, stepping away from him firmly - both for his own good and hers. “Now - are you gonna open that door so we can know for sure what’s on the other side before we head downstairs?”

“We could just keep it a mystery and squeeze in a quickie instead,” Raihan bargains.

Nic bursts out laughing.

“That’s a _really_ fast quickie,” she says, approaching Raihan and giving his groin a salacious squeeze. “Especially for someone with as much stamina as you. You’re _never_ that quick.”

“I could be,” Raihan pouts.

“I’d rather you save your energy for tonight,” Nic smiles, standing on her tippy toes to press a kiss to the corner of Raihan’s mouth. He tries to chase after her, desperate to secure another kiss from her, but she pulls away from him, narrowing her eyes at him. “You lost that race, you know. So I’m going to be in charge tonight…and I want you to last a nice, long time.”

“I didn’t agree to those terms,” Raihan protests feebly. Nic only arches an eyebrow in response, beginning to move towards the back shoji door.

“Are you saying you don’t like them, then?” She asks.

Raihan is silent for a moment, and Nic pauses with her hand on the screen door. She would never want to do anything that her partner doesn’t want; she’s just on the cusp of saying so when a quiet “No” escapes Raihan’s mouth.

“I really like the sound of you being in charge, actually,” he admits, glancing away. “I’m just being greedy right now.”

A triumphant smile spreads across Nic’s face at his words.

“That’s what I thought,” she admits. “But I’m very glad to hear it from you. I promise - it’ll all be worth it in the end,” she adds, and Raihan’s eyes flit back to hers, a smile growing across his face as he nods.

“I know,” he says. 

“Now - since this door is still closed,” Nic continues, turning back to the traditional screen door, “I’m going to open it, and we’re going to see nothing but the regular old outdoors. Then, we’re going to go get dinner, and thank Kabu for booking us this perfectly nice room.”

“Right,” Raihan agrees, crossing the room towards her to get a better view. “Let’s do it.”

“Right,” Nic says, then takes a breath and opens the door.

There, maybe fifteen feet from where she’s standing, is a private onsen, rimmed in both beautiful hardwood floors and natural, flat rock.

Nic and Raihan are both silent for a moment as they take in the sight before them - then, they turn to one another and absolutely lose their minds. Nic’s sure that Key and Kabu will be able to hear their excited shouting and cheering all the way in their room - but she really doesn’t care. In fact, she almost hopes they hear, because this is a surprise beyond her wildest dreams, and words can’t express how grateful she is to be able to share it with the man she loves.

* * *

Dinner is absolutely delicious; the food is obviously hand-prepared and every bite is infused with delicious Hoenn flavor. The four friends get to chat with their very kind host while they eat - and, in Nic and Raihan’s case, drink. The sake is, truthfully, as delicious as the rest of the meal, though Nic notices that it’s stronger than she’d expected. Three little servings feel like at least a couple more.

Judging by the way Raihan’s hand slides up her thigh under the table, it seems Raihan’s feeling a touch uninhibited from the alcohol, too.

By the end of dinner, Nic’s pleasantly tipsy, though not flat-out drunk - though she is tipsy enough to join in Raihan on cajoling Key and Kabu into joining them in the public onsen after dinner for a soak.

“The typical thing to do is to go bathing, _then_ have dinner,” Kabu frowns, objecting to their insistence. “Then go to bed.”

“Oh, forget typical. Besides, the hot water will help your knees, old man,” Raihan says teasingly; Nic can’t help but laugh. 

Somehow or another - whether because of Kabu’s knees or not - they manage to convince the pair, in the end.

The onsen is, of course, delightful beyond words. Nic sighs aloud as she lowers herself into the water; it’s just the right temperature, and though it feels like a jacuzzi, in some regards, it’s somehow a thousand times better. 

The water is soothing and calming; even Raihan, who had been full of spark just moments ago, appears to settle down in the onsen. Nic feels herself very near to dozing off - which, she realizes, is apparently exactly what Key is doing on Kabu’s shoulder.

“We’d better go to bed,” Kabu says, and though his voice is gentle, there’s a certain firmness to it, too. Neither Nic nor Raihan protest as their friends leave.

Nic yawns once she and Raihan are alone, stretching her arms above her head.

“This water is incredibly calming,” she admits. “I could almost go to sleep, myself.”

“Oh?” Raihan asks, leaning over her. His hand returns to her thigh, groping and kneading at the soft flesh he finds there. “Here I was, thinking you were going to show me who’s boss tonight.” He slides his hand higher and higher as he says the words, almost at her core -

And then he pulls away abruptly.

“But bed sounds fine, too,” he says with a casual shrug.

Nic, very much awake now, frowns.

“Does it?” She asks, lifting one leg and moving to straddle Raihan’s narrow hips. She lowers herself atop him, letting her full breasts press into his chest. “Well, Dragon Tamer…I suppose,” she says, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “If bed sounds find to you, then we’d better go get our rest.”

Nic can feel Raihan’s heart start to beat faster under her hand; she also notices the way he swallows, hard.

“Maybe - maybe we could go enjoy that private onsen, instead,” he offers feebly.

“That sounds more like it,” Nic smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Raihan is already waiting for Nic in the private onsen area by the time she opens the door and steps outside. She’d told him to be there, of course, and he hadn’t protested.

Nic can’t help but smile to herself as she considers that Raihan already understands what the name of the game is going to be tonight. Being in charge of him is going to be delicious.

Raihan’s eyes turn to her as she slides the screen door shut behind herself. She walks over to him slowly, deliberately, letting her hips sway just a little more than usual as she moves. His eyes scan her body, taking in her curves underneath the light cotton yukata provided by the inn.

When Nic is sure she’s got Raihan’s full attention, she begins to pull at the sash tied around her waist, letting it fall to the ground. Her yukata begins to slip open as she walks, and she watches Raihan take in her full figure, his eyes lingering especially on the way her breasts bounce while she walks and the way her thick hips continue to sway.

Just to tease him extra, she puts her hands on both her breasts, squeezing them together with her forearms.

“Out of the water,” she orders him, finally pausing on the edge of the bath. “Sit on the edge of that rock behind you - and open your thighs.”

Raihan does as she instructs, pushing himself out of the water and onto the flat rock behind him. Nic can’t help but admire the way his muscles ripple as he moves; they seem all the more pronounced given how his skin glistens with water.

Nor can she help but admire his manhood, which is already partially erect. Raihan makes eye contact with her as he takes his thick cock in one big hand, beginning to pump up and down his length languidly.

Nic watches him a moment, letting her hands wander over her breasts and allowing herself to pinch and pull at her own nipples for a moment. Raihan makes a quiet grunt of appreciation at this, but Nic doesn’t acknowledge it, instead letting go of her breasts in a way that makes them drop rather dramatically against her ribcage.

“Fuck,” Raihan breathes, pumping himself noticeably faster and harder.

Nic carefully begins to lower herself down into the water, savoring the delicious warmth on her skin. Once she’s in the onsen itself, she walks over to where Raihan is perched, setting both of her hands on his knees, which have been spread wide for her.

“Stop touching yourself,” she says, frowning up at her partner through her lashes. Raihan obliges, pulling his hand away from his cock, which is now fully erect. Nic reaches forward for him, wrapping her fingers around Raihan’s girth. “This is mine now, understand?” She breathes.

“You have no idea how good that sounds -” Raihan starts, but his sentence ends in a quiet, strangled moan as Nic wraps her lips around his tip, sliding her mouth down his length. “Fuck,” he hisses again, one of his big hands finding its way to the back of Nic’s head.

Nic begins to bob up and down his length slowly, taking her time to pull back and swirl her tongue around his tip at the end of each stroke. She moves her hand in time with her lips, though occasionally she does pull back and skim her lips along the sides of his thick cock, or lick up the underside, making sure to make eye contact with Raihan as she does.

“Nic,” Raihan breathes, fisting his hand in her hair. His breath catches again as she doubles down in her efforts on his cock; everything she does feels so damn _good_ , and she looks so beautiful as she does it. But one thing is worrying him. “Are you - are you comfortable in there?” He gasps, barely able to keep his hips from bucking into her mouth. “There’s a lot of rocks, and -”

“I’m fine,” Nic says decisively, pulling away from his cock for a moment. She makes a circle with just her forefinger and thumb, sliding up and down his length and twisting now and then to vary the pressure as she goes. “How about you, though, Dragon Tamer?” She teases. “Are you comfortable?”

“Very,” Raihan grunts, feeling his cock throb at the unexpected stimulation. As good as it feels, though, he’s desperate to be buried in her once again, enveloped in her heat and pressure. Whether that’s the pressure of her mouth or her core, he doesn’t really care. “But - oh, Nic, beautiful, please -”

“Please, what?” Nic asks, smiling deviously.

God, he’d love to fuck that smirk off her face, but he knows tonight isn’t the night he’ll get to do that.

“Please - I want to feel you around me,” he groans.

“Oh? What part of me?” Nic asks, continuing to slide the circle of her forefinger and thumb up and down his length, even as she reaches over to cup his balls with her other hand.

“Any part,” is all Raihan can manage.

Half of him is expecting her to climb atop him and straddle him. What he gets instead, though, is Nic standing up more fully in the onsen, moving close to him - and then setting her breasts down on his lap, letting her cleavage envelope his cock.

“How’s that?” She asks, still smirking.

“It’s - that’s perfect,” Raihan groans, watching in fascination as she presses her arms to either side of her breasts. The pressure - much like the flesh wrapped around him - is so soft, but so delicious - and it only gets more delightful as she begins to lift her boobs up, then down, along his cock. 

Raihan’s pretty sure he might come right then and there, all over Nic’s beautiful face, if he keeps watching. His cock is so full and heavy already, it takes everything in him not to burst.

Instead, he throws an arm across his eyes and flops down on the rock behind himself, squeezing hard and trying to contain his orgasm. If he can just hold it in and not see the beautiful woman pleasing him -

His job becomes all the more difficult as Nic actually clambers partway out of the bath, using Raihan’s newfound position as leverage to put more of herself around him.

And then she takes him in his mouth while titfucking him, and Raihan swears he sees stars.

“You - you need to slow down,” he gasps. “If you don’t, I’ll come way too soon.”

“Really?” Nic asks, interested, though she nevertheless does oblige, taking her mouth away from his cock. “And here I was telling you earlier that a quickie wasn’t really your style.”

“Yeah,” Raihan grunts, feeling some of the pressure and urgency in his balls and pelvis fade away. “Guess you showed me, in the end.”

“Guess so,” Nic laughs, then reaches up, taking both of Raihan’s hands in hers. “Here - if you need a break, why don’t you play with me for a minute?” She asks, guiding his hands to her breasts, grazing his fingers over her nipples. The sensation is nearly enough to make her gasp; she’s so turned on, so hot and ready to go, and she’s craving any stimulation from Raihan.

“Gladly,” Raihan murmurs, beginning to gently roll her hardened peaks between his forefinger and thumb. Nic does moan aloud at this, and Raihan increases his speed, playing with her for a long moment before letting his hands explore the curves of soft flesh still wrapped around his cock. “It absolutely blows my mind that you’re mine, you know that?” He murmurs, but before she can answer, he again returns to her nipples, leaving her speechless for a moment. “You’re so beautiful. I just wanna worship you.”

“That - can definitely be arranged,” Nic breathes, batting Raihan’s hands away. She pulls herself entirely out of the onsen now, and Raihan almost whines as her breasts leave his cock, which is already aching for stimulation once more. But a moment later, she turns around over him, lowering her hips to his face - and lowering her mouth back to his cock. “This all right?” She asks, glancing over her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Raihan grunts, wrapping his arms around her hips and pulling her forcefully down onto him. He wastes no time, quickly delving into her folds and eating like a man starved, his strong, thick arms wrapped around her and holding her still.

Nic gasps and squirms - though she’s unable to move, with Raihan pinning her down. The stimulation feels incredible, but almost overwhelming at first.

Then, he swirls his tongue around her clit, nipping and sucking just right, and suddenly, Nic wants more.

She grinds her hips down onto his face, desperate for his tongue all over her. When Raihan obliges, she can’t help but moan and grind against the heat and friction he’s providing. Nic takes his cock in her hand, guiding the tip to her mouth; she spends a moment teasing his head, then slides her mouth down his length once more.

Nic can feel herself growing wetter and wetter on Raihan’s mouth as he works her more and more. She’s aware of how achingly empty she is, how desperately she wants to be filled - but most of all, she doesn’t want Raihan to stop tongue-fucking her the way he is now.

Raihan, for his part, can’t stop himself from bucking into Nic’s mouth now and again. Every now and then, she moans on his length; the vibrations are incredible, and he doubles down on his work with his tongue, eager to pull more moans out of her. Soon, he gets his wish; she starts moaning and making little noises with almost everything he does to her, and he can feel the way her nails have begun digging into his thighs.

She’s close.

Raihan keeps working, allowing himself to moan into her heat in an effort to please her with his voice. It seems to work; Nic pulls away from his cock entirely, dropping her head against his thigh and trembling from head to toe.

“Come on my mouth, beautiful,” Raihan groans. “Give me what I want.”

Within moments, Nic is calling his name as her walls pulse around his tongue. Her arms give out, and she rests her weight on Raihan’s hips, holding tightly to him as she rides out her orgasm. Raihan continues sliding his tongue in and out of her as her walls flutter, her orgasm slowly fading. Just as he’s about to ask her if she wants him to fuck her, though, she sits up, taking her core away from his face.

Raihan sits partway up, wiping Nic’s wetness of his face and wondering what’s going on. Before he can ask, though, he realizes Nic is turning around, reaching for his pants, which have been discarded on the side of the onsen.

“Do you have protection in here?” She asks, rummaging around in his pocket.

“Yeah,” Raihan says, turning on his side a little to see where she’s looking. “Other pocket, though.”

“Got it,” Nic says triumphantly, pulling out a packaged condom. She tears into it eagerly, then unrolls the condom onto Raihan’s cock with expert fingers. Once the material has been stretched over the whole of Raihan’s length, she straddles him once more, this time poising herself over his cock.

A strangled moan comes out of Raihan as he watches Nic lower herself onto his length.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Nic moans, her hands spreading across his chest.

Then, she begins to move, bouncing herself up and down on his cock. Her wetness, her heat, feels so good around him; she squeezes him perfectly, and he can only hope he fills her perfectly, as well.

It also helps that at this angle, he’s got a perfect view of his chest; her big tits bouncing in time with her movements are hypnotizing. He’d like to think that a lesser man would have come already at the sight.

As it is, of course, he’s close.

Raihan lets one of his hands come up to grope and squeeze at her soft, full breasts, the other darting between her legs to tease at her clit.

Nic moans and continues to bounce, gasping as Raihan rolls first one nipple, than the other. Everything he does to her feels so damn good - even the way he starts to buck up into her, his hips snapping up into her more quickly than she can bounce, feels absolutely divine.

She knows she’s supposed to be in control, but right now, she just wants more of that.

Nic leans forward, putting her weight against Raihan’s chest; at the same time, he grabs hold of her hips again, and begins to fuck her eagerly from beneath her. 

“Raihan,” she moans, and Raihan growls, encouraged.

“Keep saying my name,” he murmurs, fucking her harder and faster.

Nic obliges, continuing to chant his name even as her walls clamp down on him, her second orgasm hitting her. Raihan can hardly remember to breathe; she’s so tight, so wet, and every pulse feels better than anything he can ever remember feeling. He’s so close to bursting -

And as Nic clenches around him again, he comes, letting a low groan of her name escape him as he tries to bury himself as far into her as is physically possible. He feels his hot seed spilling out of him, and is vaguely grateful for the condom that lets him experience this pleasure within Nic - but then the pleasure overwhelms him and there’s only throb after throb of bliss and Nic’s heat.

When Raihan’s orgasm finally fades and he finds himself coming back to his full senses, he’s surprised to find Nic nuzzling into his neck.

“That was nice,” she purrs.

“It was,” he agrees, cupping the back of her head gently. The two lovers enjoy a quiet moment together, the only sound the heavy panting of their breathes as they calm down - then, suddenly, Nic asks,

“Do you think you’d be up for taking this inside and trying a round two, Dragon Tamer?” 

Raihan feels his lips curl into a smile.

“I’m always up for a challenge.”


End file.
